Nejiten Cold Heart
by kaceycorn
Summary: when Neji keeps a secret from Tenten, it only ends up making want to find out more, but the when the truth ends up hurting Tenten, Neji finds a way to make it up. NejixTenten MAJOR LEMON!


WARNING: SMUFF AND FLUFF AHEAD!!!!!!!! MAJOR LEMON! SO LEMON THAT IT WILL MAKE YOU WET YOUR PANTS, AND NOT IN THE PEEING KIND OF WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

Enjoy 

Tenten walked through the night, cold as it was, it wasn't snowing. A tear dripped down her cheek. _I'm such an idiot._ She thought. Her heart was heavy and breaking if not already broken. She walked to her lonely apartment. This was her fate. Loneliness. Emptiness. Loveless. She wrapped a blanket around her body and stared at the ground. Where did she go wrong? How could this have happened?

---------

Flash back

---------

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. The sun was shining. Even though it was in the middle of December, it was still warm when the sun was out, after all, it is the fire country. Tenten was to be found training at the training ground, with her favorite teammate, Neji. When Tenten first met Neji, she thought he was an egotistical jerk. All he ever cared about was 'main branch' or 'I'm stronger' or 'I must avenge my—oh wait that was Sasuke… 'MAIN BRANCH!' but soon, as she trained with him and got to know him a little more, she realized that he had a rough life. She and him became close fast. They were like best friends, even though Neji wouldn't admit it. Tenten formed feeling for him the more and more she saw past his ego. She soon formed a crush on him, and soon enough, the Hyuga did as well for her, but was too shallow to admit it. One day after training, Sakura paid Tenten a little visit.

Sakura- Tenten!

Sakura ran over to Tenten who was packing up her weapons. Neji already packed up and left. She waved to Sakura as she came over.

Sakura- so, I couldn't help but notice how you and Neji have been training a lot and getting a long very well!

Tenten- ugh! You know Neji's my best friend! We're nothing more than that, if not that, then just teammates.

Sakura- oh pu-lease! You two OBVIOUSLY like each other! It's so obvious!

Tenten- I hope not! I don't want people to start rumors, about something that isn't true… and besides………… ok is it really that obvious?

Sakura- YES!!!!!!

Tenten- well, Neji hasn't even shown any signs of liking me, so I don't think its true.

Sakura- Tenten. It's NEJI. NEJI HYUGA. Do you REALLY expect him to show that much emotion, epically towards his closest teammate/ best friend?

Tenten-…….no…

Sakura- exactly, and that's why YOU have to take the plunge!

Tenten- b-but what if he says 'no' or if he does say 'yes' where would we go?

Sakura- there is a party at the Hyuga's on Sunday. Ask him there.

Tenten- a party? He never mentioned anything about a party to me…

Sakura- well then maybe he wanted to ask you to it!

Tenten- you think so? Waaaa! That would be so nice!

Sakura- **gasp** or maybe… HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!

Tenten- p-p-p-p-PROPOSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!

Sakura- well yea! Don't you know, Hyuga's always propose to the one they want to marry at a big party, and its in front of a crowd, and everything!

Tenten- b-b-but wh-what about d-d-d-dating?!

Sakura- I don't think you and Neji need to go on a date to figure out that you would say yes to any proposal from Neji in a heart beat.

Tenten was blushing FURIOUSLY. But she did smile and let out a little giggle. It was true. She would.

Sakura- ok, well, lets go shopping for a dress for you tomorrow.

Tenten nodded. Sakura ran off. Tenten pictured the image in her head. Candles lighting the garden, a spot light, Neji on one knee, holding the most beautiful ring she's ever seen, him whispering the words to her: 'Tenten, you are the most precious thing to me. I love you. Will you marry me and become part of my destiny?'

Tenten- KYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten was blushing even more, she was holding her cheeks in her hands, her eyes squinted at the image. It was just so romantic. But, first things first… Neji. (A/N: LOLZ, TEHE… NEJI XDDDDD) and speaking of which… Neji raced in the training grounds to see Tenten holding her hands in her face squealing like a fangirl, blushing like crazy.

Neji- **sweat drop** uh… Tenten?

Tenten- OMN (oh my Neji)… NEJI!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten blushed even more. Neji just walked in on her having a fangirl moment… about HIM. She didn't know what to say. She was so embarrassed.

Tenten- w-w-what are you doing h-here?

Neji- well, I think over half of Konoha could here that scream, and why do you sound like Hinata suddenly?

Tenten- oh… it's nothing… Sakura just came over and told me something…

Neji- well why don't we talk about it over lunch?

Tenten almost had another fangirl moment… almost. She just smiled and nodded. Neji smirked. Tenten grabbed her bag and they left for lunch. They had a very pleasant lunch, with casual conversations. Tenten got the spicy chicken and Neji got the egg salad. When lunch was half way through, Tenten remembered why they even came here in the first place.

Tenten- um… Neji?

Neji was in the middle of a bite and looked up at her. Tenten was stirring her iced punch with a straw. Neji eyed her suspiciously.

Neji- hm?

Tenten- um… well, Sakura came over to the training grounds after you left…

Neji- hn… **swallow** what did she need?

Tenten- oh! Well, she just came to talk to me… but she mentioned this thing…

Neji- what kind of thing?

Tenten- well… she said something about a party… that you're throwing….

Neji- oh… the party…

Tenten- yea… if you don't want me to go… then I don't have to… really its ok…

Neji-…it's not that…

Tenten- then what is it?

Neji- well, its just a business thing for Konoha really… I guess people have been referring to it as a party. I didn't Minchin it to you, because its not going to be fun, therefore I figured you wouldn't be interested. It's pretty boring actually.

Tenten- hm… so that's it huh? Hm…

Neji- yes. It will probably be really boring so I didn't think you would be intere—

Tenten- I wana go!

Neji-….what?

Tenten- I wana go! Even though it won't be that much fun, you'll be there!

Neji-Tenten… are you sure you want to go?

Tenten- oi! Neji! I said I wanted to go three times now!!

Neji- um… well… if you really want to…

Tenten- I do!

Neji- then no, I won't let you.

Tenten- WHAT?! Why not?! It's just a business meeting!!!

Neji- true, but its for your own good.

Tenten- humph. What, you afraid I'm going to pass out from BOREDOM!

Neji- yes.

Tenten- GACK! I-I will not!

Neji- no Tenten… and that's final.

Tenten- hmmm….

--------

Sakura walked around Konoha humming a happy song. She couldn't wait for the party. She was walking around, when she saw one of her best friends and Tenten's future sister in-law. She approached the lovely Hyuga with ease and began to start a conversation.

Sakura- Hinata!! Aren't you happy?! Your cousin is going to get married!!!

Hinata- hm… I guess, I just wish it was with someone he loves…

Sakura- what do you mean?! I mean it's with Tenten! They've loved each other sense genin!!!

Hinata- …what? Tenten?

Sakura- well, yea, this is supposed to be Tenten and Neji's engagement party!

Hinata- um… Sakura… I hate to disappoint you… but this engagement is for someone else and Neji…

Sakura-…huh?

Hinata- well, you see, in the Hyuga clan, to keep the bloodline going, we must marry someone who also has the bloodline limit…

Sakura- so, what its Neji and Hanabi?

Hinata- not exactly…

Suddenly it snapped into place.

Sakura- shut… up…

Hinata- it was arranged ever sense we were little…

Sakura- you can't marry Neji! Tenten has to!! Its like every fangirls dream to see at least one couple in this non-romantic shonen to get together!

Hinata-…huh?

Sakura- and besides, you love Kiba!!!

Hinata- u-um… well, its just Hyuga tradition…

Sakura- **sigh** 'I better tell Tenten' (A/N: IF ITS IN '' THAT MEANS THAT IT'S A THOUGHT)

-------

After lunch Tenten and Neji said their good-byes and went their different ways.

Sakura saw Tenten coming out of her lunch with Neji and saw that sense she was with Neji, Neji must have told her. Sakura sighed in relief that she didn't have to tell her. Sakura walked off and went home.

Tenten was walking to tell Sakura, when she saw another Hyuga heading towards the training grounds.

Tenten- Hinata?

Hinata- oh hey Tenten! How are you?

Tenten- not so great… Sakura told me that you guys were throwing a party, and I wasn't invited…

Hinata- you weren't?! you should have been! Well hears an invitation!

Hinata reached into her bag and brought out a white envelope. Tenten smiled and gladly took it from her hands. She never gave up.

Hinata- and you know what its for right?

Tenten- yea! Of course! I just talked to Neji about it!

Hinata- great. I'll see you there!

Hinata ran off waking and smiling. Tenten smiled and waved. Tenten smirked. She would just surprise Neji at the party. She squealed a little out of joy and ran off. Tenten figured that the reason Neji didn't want her to go, was just to test her, to see if she could stay apart from him, and the answer was: she couldn't. Tenten went into her apartment and looked at her self in the mirror. She had a couple of scrapes and bruises from today's practice, but nothing too bad. She washed them and then healed them with the little medic jutsu she knew from hanging out with Sakura. She brought her hair down from the buns.

Tenten- hm… how should I do my hair?

Just then, the phone range. She went to go pick it up. It was Ino and Sakura (3 way call)

Tenten- hello?

Ino- TENTEN!!!!!!!

Tenten-…I think you just caused my ear permanent damage INO!!!

Ino- oops…

Sakura- any ways… SO WHATS UP? Did you get the invite?

Tenten- yea! I got it!

Ino- sweet.

Tenten- yea… but I need a dress, and I don't know how I should do my hair…

Sakura- don't worry, me and Ino are going shopping with you tomorrow.

Tenten- oh! Ino too? Great! Ok, so what time should I meet you at the mall?

Sakura- 10:30 is good for me.

Ino- me too.

Tenten- sounds good, I'll see you then.

Sakura- ok, bye!

Ino- bu-bye!

Tenten- bibi!!! :D

Tenten hung up. She put the phone on the stand and danced around. Everything was so perfect! She couldn't believe it! (NARUTO- BELIEVE IT!! **KACEY HITS HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A TAPE DISPENSER**).

That night, Tenten slept silently and peacefully, but her dream was not. She had flashes and images or her crying, or Neji walking away. She saw a knife, it was held to a wrist. Was it hers? She heard screams and cries. Tenten shot up from out of bed! Breathing heavily. She noticed she was sweating. She shook her head. It was 9:00 AM. Time for her to get up. Today was her day off, so she could sleep in. She got dresses and ate some rice. While she was eating, she couldn't help but remember that dream. What did it mean? She shook her head, it was just a dream. She ate her rice and then headed out the door to meet up with Sakura and Ino.

She got to the mall and 10:35 because she decided to walk and enjoy the nice weather. When she arrived, she saw Sakura and Ino talking by the fountain inside. She greeted them and then the hunt began.

They walked around a little bit before Tenten finally settled on a store, in the store, she found a beautiful dress! It was black with a colorful dragon on it, Chinese style. It went up right above her knee. It was a soft silk with a green stitched dragon. She loved it, but Sakura and Ino INSISTED that it be more sexy. Soon they found the perfect dress. It went up to Tenten's knees, it was green, it was sleeveless, it had a slit on the side of the right leg reveling more of her right thigh. It was a floral green and was soft and silky, but it wasn't silk. She didn't like how it was sleeveless, because that would mean she would have to wear a strapless bra, something she always found pointless and uncomfortable, not to mention slut-ish. Sakura and Ino told her that she wouldn't have to worry about that, but Tenten got suspicious when they started to grin mischievously. She got silver high heals to match the dress. The girls (well… mostly Sakura and Ino) were so pleased. They made their way home.

On the party day

Sakura and Ino came over early to help Tenten with her hair and getting on the dress. They put her hair so it was curls and part of her hair was up, while the rest flowed down her shoulders. They gave her a black bra, but it wasn't strapless.

Tenten- what's this?

Ino- it's a bra—

Tenten- yea, but I mean, why does it have straps so everyone could see it?

Sakura- because that _sexy_! You wana get married or not?

Tenten- well yea… but won't everyone—

Ino- your hair will cover the straps

Tenten nodded and put it on. Sakura and Ino helped zip up the dress. It poofed some in the skirt and was practically skin tight on her torso. Once they were done they looked at them selves in the mirror.

Tenten was so excited. Sakura wore a dress that was like Tenten's except in pink, Ino's was the same except violet.

Ino- ok, everyone ready?

Sakura and Tenten nodded. They left into the cold winters night.

Once they got there, members of the Hyuga clan greeted them. They were leaded into the back of the house and into the gardens. When Tenten was younger, and they had just started team Gai, Tenten asked Neji where his favorite place was. He responded the Hyuga gardens. The gardens were always beautiful, but tonight they were lit up so it looked like the roses were sparkling. Tenten loved the roses, especially the pink ones. She admired the flowers and extravagant fountains as they were lead by a member of the Hyuga clan. They walked past a small lake, where Kio fish would play and a willow tree, perfect for resting in the shade after training. Tenten could tell why this was Neji's favorite place. It was just so beautiful. There was a stage, where she was guessing they would make the announcement of the proposal. They were shown to seats. A small table that was towards the back, but till in the middle. Tenten didn't see Neji anywhere. She looked around for a little, asking a few Hyuga's, but they said that he was preparing; she didn't find him. There were people of the Hyuga clan and other clans, along with friends, talking amongst themselves. After about an hour of searching and occasionally talking with some friends and questioning the Hyuga residence, Tenten gave up on looking for Neji. She realized that she didn't see Hinata anywhere either and decided to look for Her. She asked Kiba and Shino, but they said probably in her quarters. She notices that Kiba looked sad when he said this, but at the moment, she could care less about him. She couldn't find Hinata either. She was about to ask someone else, but then the lights dimmed and the stage lit. Hiashi stepped onto the stage and began to make announcements.

Hiashi- would everyone please take their seats.

Tenten sighed in disappointment. Guess she would see Neji in a few minutes anyways. She made her way through the crowd and made it to her seat. She saw Sakura and Ino had already sat down and were waiting for her. While Hiashi started to acknowledge the other clans that had attended, Sakura and Ino whispered to Tenten.

Sakura- any luck finding Neji or Hinata?

Tenten- no…

Ino- don't worry, we'll see them in a bit.

Tenten- but why would they be in their quarters, I mean, what do they need to get ready for?

Sakura- Didn't Neji tell you?

Tenten- well, he said it was some business thing, but I know it's because of the proposal between me and Neji!

Ino- _you_ and Neji?

Tenten- well of course, that why I was invited; Neji obviously didn't want me to come because he wanted to see if I could stay away from him, but the truth is, is that I can't! I love—

Sakura- Tenten maybe we should go to the bath—

Hiashi- and now for the Main acknowledgment, I would like the acknowledge the new proposed couple!

Then the lights when towards the back of the stage. Tenten's eyes lit up with fear and tears. Ino and Sakura looked at Tenten with pity. Everyone stood up to acknowledge them. Tenten stood up crying. She ran out, using as much as her muscles that she could in high strappy heals. She would have jumped on rooftops, but that would only break the shoes. She ran and ran. What ever it took to get out of there because on that stage, was Neji and Hinata Hyuga, announcing their proposal.

Tenten ran down the streets until her feet hurt so much from those shoes that she had to walk, smearing her make up as she went, not caring any more. She didn't want to take her shoes off, because it was dark, cold, and she didn't know what was on the street.

Tenten- 'I'm such an Idiot'

She just kept thinking that. He crying slowed as she neared her apartment.

Tenten walked through the night, cold as it was, it wasn't snowing. A tear dripped down her cheek. _I'm such an idiot._ She thought. Her heart was heavy and breaking if not already broken. She walked to her lonely apartment. This was her fate. Loneliness. Emptiness. Loveless. She wrapped a blanket around her body and stared at the ground.

-------

End of flashback

-------

******

Back at the Party

******

Sakura and Ino would have fallowed her, but they knew they couldn't do anything. They would probably just make matters worse. The stood up and clapped for the couple. The lights went back to normal and people started to huddle around the couple to congratulate them. Sakura and Ino made their way towards them as well to do the same.

Sakura- congratulations! I guess now you both will be taking over the main branch of the Hyuga clan!

Sakura said happily for Neji sense this always had been his dream, or in his case: 'his destiny'. Ino patted Hinata on the back, even though she didn't want to go through with this, Hinata still put on a strong face and accepted it. Sakura gave Hinata a hug.

Hinata- where's Tenten? I thought I saw her with you guys earlier…

Neji- I told her not to come.

Hinata- huh? Why?! Don't you want your teammate to see the big news that the town has talked about for weeks now?

Neji looked off to the side._ I didn't want her to come, because I didn't want to break her heart._ Neji thought. Tenten never really had been the one to find out things when everyone knew. She mostly got that information from Sakura or Ino. Neji also didn't want to see her get hurt. He could never forgive himself if he made her cry. Then, something bothered Neji.

Neji- what do you mean you _saw her with you guys?_

Hinata- huh?! O-oh w-well you s-s-see, when I was g-getting ready, I-I decided to look and see who was h-h-here, and I s-saw T-T-Tenten with S-S-Sakura and I-I-Ino…

Neji- how did she get in?! I never gave her an invitation!!!!

Neji seemed extremely mad.

Hinata- w-w-well the o-other d-d-day, she asked m-me about it a-a-and I g-g-g-gave her one because I t-t-though y-you wanted y-y-your team to c-come…

Hinata always started stuttering when she was nervous. Like now. Neji looked over at Sakura and Ino, looking very pissed off at the moment.

Sakura- well… she um… thought this was someone else's engagement…

Neji- WHO ELSE?!!

Ino- she thought that the reason you didn't invite her was because you wanted to see if she could stay away from you and live with out you, but she can't, she's loved you ever sense you were an academy student wither her, so when she saw you and Hinata on stage, she realized that she will never be able to marry you because she is not a Hyuga and is not part of an important clan (in fact no one even knows her last name) so she cried and ran out with out a word.

Everyone turned to face Ino. Well… that was informative. Sakura couldn't believe that Ino had just blurted everything out in a calm manner.

(Naruto who randomly appeared out of no where- BELIEVE IT!! **KIBA HITS HIM WITH A EMPTY KINGDOM HEARTS PACK**)

Neji- why would she think something like that?!

Ino- because she loves you of coarse!

Neji-…

Sakura- maybe me and Ino should go talk to her…

Neji- no.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all turned towards him. His head was down so they couldn't see his eyes. This was new, he was actually showing some emotion. They were so shocked by his new emotion that they couldn't speak let alone ask _why?_

Neji- I'll go.

Sakura- b-b-but this is your engagement…

Neji- no… not any moor.

Hinata- what will Hiashi say?

Neji- Hinata… please, I leave him to you. Right now I have to find Tenten.

Hinata- I understand.

Neji- and besides… if we go married, what would Kiba say?

Neji smirked and Hinata blushed a deep red. _How did he know?!_ Well I guess it wasn't TOO much of a surprise… after all, he was a genius. Hinata looked away and nodded. Sakura and Ino smiled. They were happy for their friend. Neji walked off to go find Tenten.

Tenten didn't know when she stopped crying, all she knew was that she was lying in her bed curled up into a ball and breathing shallowly. It was like she was crying with out tears. She knew she was hungry because her stomach ached and it wasn't the kind of hurt that hurt after a mission, but she didn't feel like eating. There was a knock at the door. She didn't care who it was. She didn't want to get up. They knocked again. Tenten remembered Neji and Hinata on stage with their arms linked and remember why they were like that. A fresh stream of hot tears ran down her face. There was another knock. _UGH! WILL THEY EVER GIVE UP?! _Tenten thought. She got up and dragged her self to the door. She slowly opened the door and her body froze. Neji stood at the door, towering over her. Tenten couldn't hold back her tears. Tears pored and pored. It hurt Neji, he never wanted that he never wanted to see her cry, because he loves her.

Neji- Tenten…

_Sorry._

Words unsaid but meant.

Tenten- Neji I hate you!

Words said but not meant.

Tenten tried to run away and turn her back on him, but it was no use; Neji grabbed her wrist and turned her around so she wouldn't run. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. Neji pushed her to a wall and looked at her. She didn't look at him. Her eyes were closed tight almost squinting. Neji lifted her chin to his face.

Neji- Look at me.

He whispered into her ear. Her eyes shot opened, tears flowing down into her bare feet. Her heart skipped a beat. His silky voice was so captivating. If his voice could do this to her, then she was defeated before she even put up a real fight. She looked into his grey eyes. there was so much unsaid. She tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Neji- Tenten… I'm not going to merry Hinata.

Tenten's eyes opened so wide that she couldn't open them any wider. Why was he doing this to her? She was so lost and confused now. She didn't know what to tell him. He had hurt her so much, and now he was trying to apologize? It made no sense to her! Why?! Why would he do this to her?!

Neji- Tenten… I love you.

Tenten couldn't hold it in she pulled her wrists out of Neji's grip and pulled him into a strong embrace.

Tenten- NEJI!!

Neji stroked her head whispering sweet words into her ear. Tenten let it all out. She cried in his arms as he held her. Neji never wanted to see her like this, never wanted to hurt her. Never wanted to see her cry. He lifted her chin up so she and him to face to face. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Tenten lowered her lashes so that her eyes were closed. After a minute, Neji slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes that no longer pored tears. He loved those brown eyes. They were so pure. So right. So beautiful.

Neji- Tenten…

Tenten- Ne…ji…

Neji kissed her again, this time with so much passion. Tenten leaned into the kiss and melted in his arms. He pushed her head back so that their bodies were like one. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him into the kiss more. He licked her bottom lip, practically begging to let her in. She decided to put him through a little touchier like he did to her and didn't open. Neji's brow furrowed a little. She smirked in kiss, and he knew what she was doing to him. He opened his mouth so that she would have to as well, and plunged his tongue into her mouth, earning a 'humph' from Tenten. He chuckled into her mouth. Guess her plan to touchier him was foiled. They wrapped their tongues around each others loving every minute they did. Neji was about to pull out her buns, but realized that he was so busy looking at her beautiful face, that he didn't even realize what she was wearing or how her hair was done.

He pulled away and looked at Tenten. His right eyebrow raised and he smirked in approval. Tenten blushed as she watch his eyes graze up and down her body. Tenten leaned in and kissed him again. She wrapped an arm around him again and their fingers laced together as Neji wrapped an arm around her back. Their bodies were practically glued together, then Tenten pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Tenten- I forgive you…

Neji couldn't hold back any more he picked her up and guided her to her bed. He laid her down gently. She smiled and kissed him again. He removed himself from her lips and kissed her jaw down to her neck were he settled between a sensitive spot between her neck and the start of her jaw. Tenten closed one eye and moaned from the sweet sensation. She tilted her head so she could give him more access. Tenten bent one leg so that Neji was laying on her hips and supporting his weight with a hand above her shoulder. He put his hand on her knee and slowly slid his hands to around her waist where he moved his hand to her bottom. Tenten moaned in pleasure. He could hardly contain himself any longer. Her moans only made him hornier than he already was. Tenten felt his groin rub against her heated center even through her fabric. He growled in excitement.

He slowly unzipped the green dress, feeling every inch of skin as he did. Once it was unzipped, he slid it off and scanned over what Tenten was wearing. Black panties that didn't reveille much, and a black bra. He smirked in approval and dived back into her mouth were he explored her cavern once again. He wrapped his arms around her back, Tenten lifted his shirt off. Tenten opened her eyes and looked at him. he still had on his bandages on his forehead and sometime when they were making out, his hair tie fell out, allowing his pure brown hair to graze over his now bare toned chest.

Tenten pulled his pants down so that he was in his boxers. Neji reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The bra fell, revealing her perfect round breasts. To Neji they were perfect, not too small like Sakura's, not to big like Ino's or Temari's. Just like the rest of her, Neji thought she was perfect. He kissed down her jaw line and down to her chest where he settled on her right breast. Tenten moaned and closed her right eye in how good it felt. He moved his left hand from around her back and squeezed and caressed her left breast. She bent both her legs at the touch. She moaned even louder. He then had an idea. He removed his mouth from her right breast and moved to her left one. Licking it as he squeezed and crested her right breast with his right hand. He slid his left hand down her stomach and into her panties. Her eyes shot opened as she felt his satin hands graze over her woman hood. She had a sharp intake of breath as two of his fingers entered her virginity.

Her back arched into Neji. Neji began at a steady rhythm, causing various moans coming from Tenten. Once she started to calm as she adjusted from the sensation, he quickened the pace, causing Tenten to moan even louder and her breath to sharpen. Tenten managed to control her arms and she crawled them down his back and onto the rim of his boxers. She slid them on, revealing a very hard and very erect penis. Her eyes widened for two reasons: one, because she did NOT expect him to be that big, and two: because Neji quickened the pace even more. Once Neji finely released his hand from her wet center, she slid her hands down his chest queuing him to get off for a second. His mouth released and he could see the lust in her eyes as he telepathically questioned her why she wanted him to stop. She pushed herself up and he sat up as well. Neji sat on the rim of the bed and grabbed Tenten's hips.

He set her on his thigh. She smiled as she looked into his confused eyes and kissed him as their tongues played again. She released then slithered off his leg and onto the ground where she put her hands on his upper thighs. He then saw her stick out her tongue and look up at him. She licked his long slick member. It was his turn to have a sharp intake of breath. She licked the tip before plunging the erotic chore in her mouth. She sucked and licked as he groaned at this new sensation. She moved her hand with her mouth moving up and down. After her doing this for a little while, Neji couldn't hold it in much long.

Neji- T-T-Tenten…. I'm about to…

Tenten sucked harder. Neji panted as he tried to hold it in, but it didn't word. Neji spilt inside of her mouth causing Tenten to release immediately. The new taste entered her mouth like a punch in the face. It was bitter, but somewhat salty-sweet. It seemed she released a little too early, as Neji was cumin and some cum squirted on her face. She blinked at the heated cum that landed near her left eye and across her nose. She swallowed the warm substance in her mouth and smiled mischiefly. She wiped the white cum off her nose with her index finger and licked it off her finger. Then swallowed. Neji smirked in amusement. She leaned up to him and he kissed her again with passion.

Tenten got back up on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. Tenten could feel herself get even more wet when she felt Neji's manhood against her womanhood. She squirmed in trying to tell him to hurry so she can feel the REAL sensation. Neji teased her a little and hovered his erect over her own. He then positioned himself over her and ready to plunge. Tenten was ready. She stared at it with fascination, as did Neji. Neji looked at her and she looked at him. Tenten nodded once, telling him it was ok. He slowly trusted in. Tenten moaned loud. Neji growled at the obvious pressure.

He started off on an easy rhythm, not wanting her to feel anything but pleasure. Tenten panted as did Neji. Neji started to go faster. He sat her up and rolled her over so that she was on her hands and knees. He continued. Tenten continued to moan and pant his name in her shallow breaths. After a little bit, he set her down on her side and lifted up one of her legs, getting a new angle from behind her. He plunged in again. She moaned at this new angle. She realized after a little that he was doing all the work. She put her leg down and pinned Neji down by his shoulders on his back. He growled at her obvious desire to be dominant. She straddled his hips and slid his need in her own. She bounced up and down and he held onto her back for the need of more of her. They soon met their climax.

Neji- Ten… I can't hold it in any longer… I'm about to cum...

Tenten- then… don't… hold back…

Neji let out one last grunt before he released and cumed. Tenten moaned as she felt the warm substance enter her body. She cummed as well and Neji pulled Tenten off of him and let her leak out beside him. He held her to his chest as they panted and came down from their high orgasm. Tenten leaked for a little, letting it all come out. Neji just held her close. She closed her eyes and started to cry. She was so happy and so sad. Neji had hurt her so badly, but had also just given her the best thing ever. She was lost and confused. She cried into his arms. He held her and watched her, understanding why she was crying with out asking. He pulled the covers over both of them, then with his index finger lifted her chin so that she would look at him. he kissed her with a soft, but still with so much passion.

Neji- I'm not marrying anybody but you Tenten.

Tenten- Neji… do you mean it?

Neji nodded. Tenten smiled wider than a child on Christmas. Neji smirked at her cute little face. He kissed her on her forehead. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes, going into the best sleep she's had in ages. She was so happy. She was there. With Neji. Together. In his arms. in love. She couldn't believe it. (NARUTO-BEL— KACEY- YOU SAY ONE THING TO RUIN THIS MOMENT, YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!!! NARUTO-…..IEVE IT… **KACEY TACKLED HIM TO THE FLOOR AND—OOOO… TRUST ME YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW…**)

A/N: …how the hell did Naruto keep getting into the story?! Anywayz, that lemon took me quite some time, I hope it was good enough for a face **que the puppy face** I had a lot of fun writing it, chapter two will be up as soon as I get the chance ^^; shouldn't be TOO long, well, please, r&r and tell me what you think, tragity, isn't it? **sigh** lol, kinda ironic sense I start reading ROMEO AND JULIET tommarrow XDDD


End file.
